1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing, and, in particular, to the pre-distortion of signals for transmission, for example, in a wireless communication network, to reduce spurious emissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern wireless communication networks employ complex modulation schemes that necessitate tight control of spurious emissions (sometimes called “out-of-band emissions”) in order to avoid interfering with neighboring carriers and to comply with the requirements of regulatory bodies (e.g., FCC) and standards bodies (e.g. ITU). One source of spurious emissions is the base station transmitter amplifier that is used to amplify signals prior to transmission as wireless (e.g., RF) signals to wireless (e.g., mobile) units in a wireless communication network, such as a cellular voice and/or data network. Prior art techniques for reducing such spurious emissions were able to satisfy previous requirements. However, recent developments in wireless communication networks (e.g., Universal Mobile Telecommunication Service (UMTS)) place additional burden on the base station transmitter amplifier and make it advantageous to reduce the spurious emissions even further.